CastleVania: Flash Of Shadows
by jmanghan1
Summary: The battle to end it all, say goodbye to Dracula, Soma Cruz, and anyone else who threatens the legendary Belmont family


As Leon Belmont looked at his whip in the bar he was at, surrounded by loud, rude, obnoxious people, he thought about his betroved's cruel fate. She had to suffer at the hands of Walter Bernhard, all because of his "Best Friend" Mathias Cronvqist. "…Mathias… If only you knew the terror you've become, I can still see the person I once knew, but he is long gone, never to return, I understood your grief, but… To give up humanity?... That is a price I never hope to pay…" As he sat there talking to himself, he pondered what would have happened if Mathias never became a vampire in the first place, if Mathias Cronvqist never died, and Dracula was never born… Just then, he felt someone thrust a fist into his face, which he easily dodged, picking the man up by his collar. "Le—Let me go!" The man said. "Why did you try to attack me, tell me this, you couldn't have been foolish enough to think you could defeat me, could you?" Leon said. "..I'm sorry, Sir Leon… Even the King of the night couldn't defeat you, I was foolish to think I could… But… I was, er, hired by someone to kill you, and there is many more after me… I have the utmost respect for you, Sir Leon, I really do, and we were hired by someone called the "Order." A group of dark wizards bent on helping Dracula become the most powerful of them all… If you wish to know my name… It is Cin." Cin said. As Leon put him down, he asked him a question. "Who in the world is this Dracula? Speak, My friend, I offer forgiveness in return." Leon said. The man brushed off his collar and fixed his shirt. "He is one of our former Knights." Cin said, his sentence unfinished. (?! This man cannot be talking about Mathias, could he? He was weak and not strong enough to face me just yet, I know not his whereabouts, but I do know that what I did that day was right, he tried to have the Grim Reaper, Death himself.. kill me, I would not have sought after him if it wasn't for that, he is not the kind-hearted man I once knew…) Leon thought to himself.

"His name is… Dracula Vlad Tepes… He had a former name… It started with an "M." Cin said, Sitting on the Chair next to him. "I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH…" said an unknown, echoing voice above them. "Cin, take this…" Leon said, giving Cin an extra sword from a long sheath in his Robe. "Thank you, Sir Leon." Cin said, frightened by the portal above them and the booming voice. Leon then took out his sword, getting ready for whatever came out of the portal. "Sir Leon, why are you using a sword instead of your whip?" Cin said confused. "I don't need my whip for whatever is coming out of that thing…" Leon said, sword drawn and ready to fight. A man with black hair slowly dropped out of the portal, creating a partly huge explosion, setting the bar on fire. Many were harmed and only 5 were killed by it. But Cin, Leon, and the black-haired man were completely unscathed. "Is there anyone in this area named Leon Belmont?" The Black-haired man said urgently. "…Yes… RIGHT HERE!" Leon said as he jumped high into the air and lunged at the black-haired man with his sword. The black-haired man quickly blocked the attack with a Red Katana, and as Leon was pushing the man back, he kicked the man into the remains of the bar wall, holding him up by his throat. "You are the second to attack me this day, What do you want?" Leon said, choking the individual. "But… I didn't… Attack you… You… Attacked me…!" The Man said Choking. "NO! You came down from that portal and injured over a dozen people with that explosion you created!" Leon said Angrily. "SIR LEON, PLEASE HEAR HIM OUT FIRST! DON'T KILL HIM!" Cin said. "…You are probably right…" Leon said, sighing. Leon put him down, hoping it wasn't something he'd regret. "What is your name, fool?..." Leon Said. "…My name is Nathaniel Belmont, but… You may call me Nathan if you wish.

…I am from the year 2175 and a man named Soma Cruz has taken over the world, I am his only opposer, I have any weapon you want, hidden blades, guns, you name it, I have it, and this man is the reincarnation of Dracula, A.K.A. Mathias Cronvqist, as you can see, the sacred family whip has long been perished, but you are its original wielder, I beg you, my great ancestor, Join me in my quest. Help me kill Soma Cruz." Nathan said, holding out his hand for help. "…Alright, but we will need to bring another person along for this journey." Leon said, grabbing Nathan's hand. "Cin! Come here…" Leon said, looking at Cin. "Yes Sir Leon, allow me to accompany you as well!" Cin said, running towards them, stopping at their feet. Slowly, Nathan took out a watch of some sort, and started doing a chant. "Fleur Doshen Pio Kijilo FOSH!" Nathan chanted, the watch started to flash and before they knew it, all three of them were being sucked into a portal, then, for hours, all they saw was complete darkness. "There is not even a speck of light, I am in absolute darkness." Leon said surprisingly calm.

Before long, they all saw a small light, getting bigger and bigger, and before long they were on concrete, Leon started to wonder what on earth this strange surface was, seeing thousands of people around, the city they were in seemed to be overpopulated, the people knew Nathan well, but were taught in Soma's school's to hate him, everyone scolded him, but no one ever told the Police or the "Red Robots" that he was there. They walked around a bit and saw a store that carried a wide and large variety of weapons, including swords, guns, and other weapons as well. "…I think Cin needs a weapon." Leon said. So they entered a store and saw a long dagger, and a pack of very durable armor. Plus, a long, sharp Katana, but no whips. Thankfully, they had strong, but small guns, providing much more power then the original pistol or revolver, and a bigger bullet made out of iron, to boot. After giving Cin his necessary equipment, they walked out of the weapons store, seeing a group of Red Robots at the corner. They were in a secluded place, so they thought it may have been fine to cut loose for a bit, Cin finally demonstrated some of his skills, he ran towards the Red Robots, cutting off the gun holders attached to their bodies and slicing all three of the Red Robots in half. "WHOO-HOO! WHAT A RUSH! That was amazing! Did you see me? I sliced them in half!" Said Cin excitedly, looking at Leon and Nathan. "…This world, it seems so… different. Is this really what the world is like now? Have things really changed that much? I should've killed Mathias that very day…" Leon said to himself. Just then, Soma Cruz was on a building above them. "Ah… Nathan! So nice of you to join the party, and I see you've brought som-…No, it… It can't be… LEON BELMONT?! How…. Ugh, no matter… With my newest plan, You, Leon, and that other Unknown figure will be destroyed at my feet, you will beg, grovel on your knees, and beg for death…" Soma Said. "Soma, You bastard! What are you planning…?" Nathan said angrily. "Funny you should ask, Nathan… Very well, I suppose I could enlighten you… My plan is to get the dark order to return, to make not just the reincarnation, but Dracula Vlad Tepes to be resurrected himself, and then even Death himself will return with Dracula, making the three of us the ultimate conqueror's of this putrid world…" Soma said anticipatingly.

When Soma wasn't paying attention to them closely, Nathan had taken out his guns and began to shoot at him with specially-made bullets that are lethal to vampires, humans, and anything supernatural. "AGH! Damn you, Nathan… I will not perish before my plan is complete! Farewell, dearest enemy…" Soma said, Disappearing into the darkness. "DAMNIT! HE GOT AWAY AGAIN!" Said Nathan Loudly, Punching the ground. "Calm down, descendant… They will never defeat us… Many centuries before this, I said that all Belmonts would hunt the night, until only the light was left, that's exactly what we're going to do, and not even the heavens themselves will stop us! LET US GO! MY NIGHT-SLAYING BRETHREN!" Leon Said faithfully. Then they walked off into the darkness together… Shortly after wandering a bit, they came across a large group, maybe even a hundred, or even a thousand, of red robots and police officers, with durable, gigantic guns. "…We're better off sneaking through this one, Let's go… BUT, we have to be sly, and sneak past them, which means we will have to split up…" Nathan Whispered Quietly. "No… If all those things detect one of us, and the rest of us are nowhere near eachother, only that person will get attacked, and since there is at least a thousand red robots and police, we will inevitably die, gunshots, maybe by the millions will pierce our bodies, so I suggest we stick together." Cin said. "I must agree…" Leon Said Quietly. As they approached, behind bushes and trees and other things that they thought would hide them, they saw a castle. Leon started to see flashbacks, saw Walter and him in their Ultimate Battle to the death, saw his Beloved, Sara… Saw Death, the reaper of all souls, and a creature of Divine powers beyond even Walter's strength… And then… He saw

Mathias, his best friend, and also

Arch-enemy… He was the one who used everyone, including Leon himself, the only one he even has a slight personal connection with that still exists, is Death himself, but apparently, Mathias is dead, and as long as they can stop Soma from resurrecting Dracula, the world shall be safe from harm any longer, and then they shall find this "order" and destroy it, once and for all, preventing resurrections of any kind. Foolishly, Leon walked right out into the open and felt a White Aura about him, he simply slashed his whip at the enemies surrounding them, the thousand cops and red robots, and in less then 10 seconds, their enemies went flying, because of the enormous and massive gust of wind that came from Leon simply slashing his whip. Shortly after it seemed the red robots were about to explode from getting so much damage, and speak of the devil, they just happened to explode in one BIG boom. "…This power… I have never felt anything like this, its like I could destroy a meteor with a simple slash of my blade, or even my whip…" Leon said confused. "No matter, we must press onwards, let's go, Brethren…" Leon said somewhat faithfully.

Meanwhile, somewhere far into Castlevania… "Things are going just according to plan, I've even gotten the order back together to resurrect him, it's perfect! Now, Death too, will return as well…" Soma said. "Shio Peluntae, Agua sae pello morte!" Soma and the order Chanted. "…What.. What is this, is this some kind of game? Why hasn't he risen yet?! GODDAMNIT! …Ugh, that chant is useless, and even though the order chanted with me, still, nothing happened…" Soma said angrily. Suddenly, he turned to the order. "Go… NOW!" Soma said with angry grief. So… They left, leaving Soma to himself, what none of them knew, was that something terrible had just been spawned into the world, they just don't have enough power to fully return, even if resurrected by summoning. As we leave Soma, we return to the Belmont's and Cin… "This Castle… is very big…" Cin said in awe. Just then, they saw a Man with light brown hair, his skin was extremely white, like a vampire's skin. Without warning, Nathan attacked him, trying to shoot him, but the vampire dodged it with ease, the vampire looked like he was trying to reason with him after dodging several bullets, but Nathan would have none of it, he kept shooting, but every time, the vampire dodged it, and even grabbed a few of the bullets with his bare hands and threw them against the wall. When it looked like a bullet was going to hit the vampire in the head, after finally shooting at least a hundred shots, Leon sprung in and sliced the bullet in half and took Nathan's gun by force with his whip. "STOP, NATHAN… It appears he only wants to talk. Go ahead, my vampiric friend, Speak, and let us hear you." Leon said. "…Very well… Forgive me if I startled you, I am not your enemy, However. In fact, to earn your trust, my name is Alucard. It appears the one you wish to face is a reincarnation of my father… The man known as Soma Cruz… A Belmont two lifetimes before the Belmont in Black that is with you right now… In the year 2035… I fought Soma Cruz with him long ago. I'd like to help you…" Alucard said. "No way… You knew my grandfather?..." Nathan asked. "Yes… Indeed, I did, young Belmont, and I also knew many Belmonts before you… However, I never had the pleasure of even seeing the appearance of Leon Belmont himself… Pleasure to meet you, Almighty Slayer of the Night, Leon Belmont." Alucard said. "You too, my young creature of the night…" Leon said. Then they walked further into the Castle… Suddenly, they started hearing rattling, and rocks started falling… It was Frankenstein, chained up and smashing the wall! The previous pebbles that were falling had turned into gigantic boulders, that part of the Castle was going to collapse if they didn't do something quick! So Alucard used some sort of Vampire super-speed and let Frankenstein go free, but after the rocks stopped falling and Frankenstein was free, he immediately attacked Alucard. He tried to hit Alucard, but since he was the Prince of the Night Alucard easily stopped his attack, and punched him, Frankenstein looked scared, but still tried to fight back, and somehow it seemed that Leon was physically stronger than Alucard, because Leon jumped at Frankenstein, punching him and actually knocking him out of one of Castlevania's windows, and to end it, right as Frankenstein hit the glass, Nathan and Cin both shot him several times in the head, chest, and abdomen, killing him once again, and making him fall away from Castlevania, so that his body shall never be found again. "Wow… That's the 15th time I've fought that thing, but it was much easier then the last 14 times, but that's probably because I had help." Nathan Said. "Indeed, it is so… Also… I have no idea where that strength came from, no mortal man is stronger than a vampire physically, yet I just surpassed the Prince of the Night in physical strength…" Leon said, looking at his hands. "…It flusters me as well, even I know the punch that you threw at that foolish monster Frankenstein was beyond my power." Alucard said, confused. "Whatever it was, its gone for now… Right, Leon?" Nathan said. "It appears so… And with that, let us continue our Journey…" Leon said. So… They did. As Leon walked up the stairs of the Dark Castle, they saw a sort of figure that looked like the light of sunshine. They kept following it, it seemed like days, but the figure never came any closer, but there they were, hypnotized by it, chasing after it with everything they had, the figure had a dark shadow from within itself. Soma Cruz was controlling it from far up in the Castle, unfortunately for our heroes, it worked like a charm on them. None of them could break the hypnosis of the man of light, However, after one of them tripped, their knee had scraped, breaking their hypnosis. "Everyone stop running!" Nathan said, on his knee's from tripping on the endless stairs. Frankly enough, Nathan already had suspicions about the "Man of Light." He noticed that even Alucard chased after the man… Normally, Alucard would be quickly destroyed by that light, because it looked just like and had nearly the same effects as sunlight. But something was wrong, he knew somehow that something was different about the Man of Light, he didn't look near as bright, and looked like he was standing still. "It's an illusion!" Nathan said. As he said that, he jumped up, threw his blood red katana at that so-called "Man of Light" and quickly destroyed the illusion. Leon, Alucard, and everyone else fell on the stairs. After a few minutes of heavily breathing from extreme exhaustion, they were good and ready to continue their Journey. "Seems this obstacle has put us a little off track…" Leon said as his eyes and legs were tiring still, even from no movement. "Don't be Ludacris, Leon." Alucard said, seeming unaffected by those days of walking on the never-ending stairs. As they finally reached the top, there was a troublesome enemy, being somehow controlled by Soma Cruz, The Time Reaper. "I am the strongest warrior ever to exist in time, I rule your past, your future, and everything else in time!" Time Reaper said.

Just then, several warriors appeared, all from different times, with all their powers and skills… Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Gabriel Belmont and Walter Bernhard appeared, but with dark grey skin and blood red eyes, like demons, yet they had every skill they did before. They looked mindless, like zombie-like creatures, hunting for their next meal. "MY MINIONS, HELP ME DESTROY THESE FOOLS!" Time Reaper said menacingly.

Out of anger, Alucard attacked the Time Reaper, only to be knocked back quickly by an unknown force of intense power. "I will not be defeated!" Alucard said.

The Prince of the Night immediately lunged at Walter Bernhard. Walter dodged his attack, throwing an explosive orb at him, but then Alucard attacked the orb with superhuman speed and was quick enough to get away from it before it exploded. "You… Young Belmont, you have the power I do… Together, we could easily take over this pitiful planet they call Earth. We could create a superior race." Time Reaper said. "The day I join you is the day I betray the Belmont Clan!" Nathan said, doing a magnificent huge spin creating much wind with his red Katana and wounding Gabriel. "You… are… the one… Nathan. You… are the Belmont… to end it all…" The Simon Copy said. "Exactly… and we won't let YOU destroy it!" Nathan said, attacking the Simon copy, but the copy grabbed Nathan's sword with his whip, stopping him from attacking. Quickly, Nathan grabbed the whip and pulled Simon to him, kicking him in the face and grabbing him by the head, taking his sword back and stabbing him in the head with his sword, making the copy turn to dust. It looked like Alucard was about to be defeated by Walter, but Alucard punched Walter in the stomach, took out his sword, and stabbed him right in the gut, killing him. "…You are the first Belmont to ever exist… You defeated Satan… The only true enemy to God himself… There is no way I can defeat you. But… I can at least try!" Leon said, taking out his whip in one hand and his sword in the other hand, attacking Gabriel with awesome strength and precision, fighting even harder against Gabriel then he did against Walter. Finally, defeating the copy, with all four warriors attacking the time reaper at the same time, breaking his forcefield and killing him once again. "We've won this battle… But the war is nowhere near completed… We must destroy Soma Cruz, the evil dictator of this planet…" Leon Said. So, thankfully, they won this battle… and on they walked, towards the final battle, the ultimate conclusion for all legendary Belmont's after all the creatures killed in the Belmont name, this is it… They're finally finishing this Cycle of Battle. "Everyone, look, there's a door…" Nathan said. "Its huge… Are you sure we can mov—" Before Cin could finish, Nathan had long since moved the door and they were far up ahead… "HEY, WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Cin shouted to them walking up ahead, shortly before running to catch up to them and finally joining them once again. "…I can't believe you were really leaving me behind." Cin said panting from running so fast. "…Do we really need him?" Alucard said. "Weeeeellllll, I never!" Cin said. "…" Alucard said.

Now as they're journey neared its end, an opponent was up ahead. "Who is that?" Alucard said.

As they came closer to the shadows, they're faces were revealed.

Soma Cruz, Dracula, Rohan Krause (Leader of the Order), and Death… They all stood before the great heroes, and now the final battle commences… "It appears we have company, master…" Death said.

"Hello, Old friend… It's been a long time." Dracula said. "M-Mathias?!" Leon said confused. "Indeed… I have waited a long time for this…" Dracula said.

"Soma… I swear I'll kill you this time…" Nathan said. "I dare you to try…" Soma said. "…You… You are the one that told me to attack Leon when we first met!" Cin said. "Indeed, fool, I used you, without Leon, the order could've given Dracula all the power he needed, but you failed… and the penalty for failure… is death." Rohan said. "I'm not weak! I can beat you now!" Cin said. "…Son of the master, you are a vampire, come back to us, or be destroyed…" Death said. "…You stand no chance against me, pawn…" Alucard said.

Then, all of the enemies laughed evilly and ran into four separate rooms.

"Everyone… This is it, if we go in, there is no going back…" Leon said.

"Wait! I'm hungry… Can we go back into town?" Cin said. "NO WE CANNOT GO BACK INTO TOWN!" Everyone else said Loudly. "Well… Good luck, everyone… May the light be your guide… Believe in it, believe in your own power, don't ever let the enemy get the best of you, show them what we can do! FOR THE BROTHERHOOD OF LIGHT!" Leon said, putting his hand in, shortly before everyone else put their hand's in and ran off towards the doors they faced.

Cin was the last to open his door, but his battle started first…

"…I can see the pits of your soul, Cin… You are jealous of Leon… Jealous of his skill… You are a black-suited fool… While he is a Dashing and powerful man…" Rohan said.

"…Shut up, I'm not afraid of you, I-I'll kill you!" Cin said.

Out of nowhere, Rohan came down from mid-air and began choking him to death.

"…Miserable insect, you are nothing compared to my powers." Rohan said.

Suddenly, as he was close to death, he heard the voice of his wife calling out to him in his head, visions suddenly came to him of his wife Lilly talking to their daughter about his soon-to-be fate.

Then, the look in his eyes changed, they had more power in them, grabbing Rohan's hands and throwing them off of his neck quickly, before drawing his katana. "…Show me what you've got…" Cin said faithfully grinning.

Rohan got angry and attacked with his staff, but Cin easily blocked, dodged, and even grabbed his staff. Rohan started to attack with magic, but even that could not defeat Cin. He seemed stronger, much stronger then he ever could've imagined possible, and this skill was here to stay… It was with him permanently, for the rest of his life, but he was still nowhere near Leon's strength or even Nathan's, but finally… Cin landed the final blow, defeating Rohan and winning the battle. "And now, you are destroyed…" Cin said. Rohan screamed as loud as his voice could carry and then turned to dust right before Cin's eyes. Then a hidden door with a very bright light appeared, it opened on it's own… Cin knew this was the end of his journey… "Well… It's finally over…" Cin said. Then, slowly, Cin walked through the door of light, returning to the center of the Castle, waiting for the others.

Meanwhile… Alucard had been fighting Skeletal beings in the room from which his chosen path was. He defeated over a hundred of them quickly and killed their leader as well, right before Death showed up, his cloak over his back, his powerful scythe in his hand, and Alucard standing before him. "So… Are you ready for your soul to be taken yet, fool?" Death said. "…Only if you are ready to be destroyed." Alucard said. Then, they both ran at eachother, as Death was bigger and taller than Alucard, it would be considered that he would lose a one-on-one confrontation with Death, but Alucard was much stronger in physical strength, so he was able to overcome Death's scythe with his sword. After their clash, Death was sent flying across the room and then flied into the air and lunged at Alucard, sending him back some and attacking him rapidly, with Alucard struggling to block all of his speedy attacks, but…

As Alucard is blocking them, he grins, grabbing Death's scythe and putting his face back to normal, closing his eyes and opening them again, before putting his sword down, throwing the scythe far off and beating Death badly with his bare hands. "I WILL PREVAIL!" Alucard said as he landed one last punch and picked up his sword while punching him the last time, and defeated Death, but he would not be gone forever, for his master still lived. "I suppose… Death… should stick to slaying the dead, not the living… I surrender… Free me, true master, Satan…" Death said, just as he started to fade away.

"Be free, Slayer of Souls…" Alucard said as he walked towards the Door of Light and finished his quest, teleporting back to the center of the castle, in a stasis field, next to Cin.

Yet, he wondered why he was still, he couldn't move, he was frozen, but he could still think, regardless, both Cin and Alucard's story's are finished.

Far off into the Castle, Nathan was using something of a grappling hook to swing from the ceiling in the seemingly never-ending hall he walked into, it was like the stairs, only this really WAS never-ending. Eventually, he found the one he was searching for, Soma Cruz. "This is it, Nathan, for more then 100 years have I fought with your clan, doing something even the true Dracula himself has never done… I have beaten and even killed a few of you, it is time for that cycle to end." Soma said.

"Bring it on, Soma, I'm not afraid..." Nathan said.

"…Now, is your moment of DESPAIR!" Soma said as he lunged at Nathan. But, Nathan easily blocked it, jumping into the air and doing a strange spinning attack with his red Katana. Soma had almost dodged it completely except for a few strands of hair. Just then, Nathan did a backflip kick, launching Soma into the air, but as Nathan was about to strike him with his fist, Soma blocked it, forcing him to the ground, and trying to strike him with his Fist, but luckily, Nathan dodged it by moving to the side and instantly decapitating Soma quickly… Thus ending their Chaotic battle with Nathan as the victor.

"…It's time for this to end…" Nathan said as he walked to the door of light waiting for him and transporting him to the center of the castle…

With the closing battle at hand, we now end the story of the ancient and powerful "Leon Belmont."

Let the beginning of the end… Start…

Leon entered the dark room within...

"...What is this? I can't see a thing..." Leon said.

Just then, he heard footsteps, and was suddenly back-handed across the room.

"What's the matter, Leon?... Afraid of the dark?" Dracula said confidently.

Leon got back up and attempted desperately to see the Deadly King of the Night before him.

"...You... You've changed... You used to be a good, honorable man!" Leon said, withdrawing his whip, thrusting it forward with great force only to notice that he was hitting nothing, he still could not see, he was in complete and total darkness.

"Well... You see... The death of a loved one can do that to a man... Or rather... A Vampire..." Dracula said, before appearing in front of Leon again only to grab him by the throat and throw him 10 feet away.

Just then... As Leon lay helplessly on the ground... He feels the power surging within him once again, illuminating the room with his supernatural aura.

"...You asked if I was afraid of the dark earlier..." Leon said, with a smirk on his face. "Well, Matthias... Are you afraid of the light?..." As Leon said that, he jumped at Dracula with blinding speed, similar to that of his own, but Dracula, having the speed of a Vampire, quickly and easily moved out of the way, before creating several orbs of darkness and sending them straight at him, but due to Leon's current great strength, he simply slashed his whip once and took out two of them, destroying the other with his sword.

"...Hmph... The King of the Night despises the light... But does not fear it..." Dracula said, punching Leon, giving him a bloody nose and moving him back slightly.

"...He's so fast, faster then I could ever dream of being, but for now, I have the advantage in strength, I should USE it to my advantage." Leon thought.

Just then, Leon grabbed Dracula's foot and Slammed him against the wall, before withdrawing his sword and Cutting off one of his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Damn you, Leon! DAMN YOU!" Dracula said as he lunged at Leon, only for Leon to duck and stab him in the stomach.

"...I wish thing could've been different... Why did she have to di-" Dracula said, before being cut off by his own demise.

"Goodbye... My friend..." Leon said, walking towards the door of light that awaited him, and getting transported to the center of the Castle.


End file.
